Intense Darkness
by Bellamort500
Summary: AU. A journey through Bellatrix childhood and her Relationship with the Dark Lord. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter one. May 12th 1951

Druella Black stared at her new born daughter with mild interest , yes she was beautiful with her pale skin and her almost black eyes but Cygnus and herself would have preferred their first child to have been a boy to carry on the Black name.

Druella pulled a face as the baby began to cry " Blossom " Druella shrieked, in a matter of seconds the familiar pop sound was heard in the main bedroom, " how can Blossom help Mistress " Blossom the house elf asked in her squeaky voice " take Bellatrix feed her or change her what ever you have to shut her up " Druella ordered .

Blossom carefully picked up baby Bellatrix and with a click of her fingers left Druella Black alone with her thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter two July 5th 1953

Bellatrix sat on the upstairs landing drawing a snake on the walls with her favourite green crayon , Bellatrix was supposed to be in bed as her parents were having a dinner party an according to her mother a very important man was going to be among the guest so she didn't want to hear a peep out of her or Andromeda.

Bellatrix thought it wasn't fair that she had to go to bed as the same time of her baby sister Andromeda so she decided to she wouldn't because at two years old Bellatrix thought she should do what she wanted to. " Walls are not for drawing on " the sound of mans voice startling Bellatrix , Bellatrix looked up to find who had spoken to her to see a pale man with dark hair looking at her as if he was trying to figure her out " Who are you ? " Bellatrix asked in her most innocent voice " my name is Tom Miss Black and you should be in bed not drawing on your parents wall " Tom told her in an amused tone before turning and leaving Bellatrix alone trying to figure out who the strange man named Tom was and why she had never seen him before.

Thanks to RosalieLestrange for reviewing 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter **

_**Chapter three December 25 1956**_

Cygnus Black was watching his three daughters Bellatrix 5 Andromdea 3 and Narcissa 1 play with there new toys on the living room floor when Bellatrix first case of accidental magic occurred.

Bellatrix was angry it wasn't fair that Andy got to use her new crayon set it was hers no one elses,Bellatrix clenched her fists and screwed up her eyes getting ready to scream until her father gave her own way when every glass item in the room exploded.

Bellatrix unscrewed her eyes an looked up at her father it shocked Bellatrix to see the rare small smile on his face.

" Druella get in here look at Bellatrix has done " Cygnus said his voice beaming with pride, both Narcissa and Andromdea stared at there sister trying to figure out what she had none that was so amazing.

Druella Black walked into the room glaring at her husband, Christmas day was the only day of the year that she cooked and didn't want to be interrupted " look Drue she made all the glass explode an the magic was just rolling of Bella " Cygnus said looking at his wife.

Druella looked down at her daughter " Well done for accomplishing what was expected of you" Druella told her daughter in her usual emotionless tone before leaving Bellatrix confused at why her father was proud and why her mother wasn't.

**Thanks to Hermione Is My Role Model for reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter four December 31st 1955

Bellatrix was really excited as a reward for showing signs of magic her father said she could attend the New years Eve party that her parents were hosting. Bellatrix brushed her black curls put on the most beautiful dress she owned and made her way to the Black family Ballroom.

The first thought that popped into Bellatrix head when she entered the Ballroom was one of anger, she watched her mother stand at her fathers side playing the perfect wife and hostess Bellatrix wished the other people in the room could see her mother the same way she did a bitter old crow.

Bellatrix walked over to her parents keeping her facial expression neutral as she approached her parents she saw the man whose voice had soothed her to sleep since she was two. " Good Evening Tom " Bellatrix saw the other adults around tense at words " Good Evening Miss Black " his voice showing a small trace of amusement, Bellatrix father looked at daughter before turning his back to the man in front of him " You've meet my daughter before my lord " Cygnus asked " Yes a few years back at one your parties now you must excuse me Cygnus have business to discuss with your brother " Tom said his tone of voice clearly saying the discussion was over.

Bellatrix watched Tom walk away in amazement she had never heard any one order her father about before and she had never heard her father address anyone with such respect either. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 5 February 8th 1956

Things had been rather strained in the Black house hold for the past few days ever Druella had found out about Cygnus affair with some blonde mudblood and every body was suffering for it but Bellatrix being older than her sisters felt the strain much more than them.

Bellatrix sat at thebreakfast table ignoring her parents arguing a teething Narcissa screaming and Andromeda wails for attention wishing that every body would just shut up so she could enjoy her breakfast in peace but no they had to keep going on and on.

It was times like this Bellatrix wished she could just disappear some place where she didn't have annoying siblings and screaming parents. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter six 1962 August 31st

Bellatrix lay in bed her thoughts keeping her from sleep what if she didn't get sorted into Slytherin tomorrow, What if she missed the train or What if Ollivander had gotten her 12¾", Walnut, dragon heartstring wand wrong and it didn't work Bellatrix couldn't decide which worried her more.

She kept telling herself that her mother would never allow her to miss the train and Ollivander was the best wand maker in Britain but she couldn't stop the worry of not making it into Slytherin because if that happened her parents wouldn't forgive her bringing shame on the Black family name but most importantly Tom would be. disappointed in her.

Tom had sent her silver snake pendent he was so sure she would make Slytherin and Bellatrix didn't want to let down the man who her father had so much respect for, the man who patiently answered all questions when he attended her parents parties and the only person who actually talked to her like person and not an object , the only person who had the real drive to rid the wizarding world of Mudbloods unlike her father who think Mudbloods are okay to screw just not produce children with.

Thanks to Hermione Is My Role Model for reviewing 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Seven September 1st 1962 pt 1

Bellatrix let out a groan " five more minutes " " sorry miss Bella but Mistress Black wants you downstairs now " came the squeaky of Voice of Blossom the house elf who had been assigned to care of Bellatrix since she was born " fine " Bellatrix said grumbling ,Bellatrix kicked of her duvet stood up and started stomp across the floor she continued stomp all the way downstairs if she was up then everybody else could get up.

Bellatrix walked into the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the breakfast table sipping her morning coffee " If you've finished waking the whole household up sit down and eat breakfast " Druella said pointing at a plate with toast and jam on Bellatrix sat down and began to pick at her toast " why in Merlin's name do I have to get up in the middle night " Bellatrix groaned at her mother " Six o'clock in the morning is not the middle of Bellatrix and the reason you're up early is I have to get you looking presentable for Hogwarts " Druella said reaching out touching Bellatrix mass of curls.

Bellatrix didn't like the idea of Mother making her look presentable but declined moaning because she knew it wouldn't make any difference. Bellatrix spent the next two hours having her mother tame her hair and moaning that none Bellatrix clothes went with her snake pendant during that time Bellatrix fantasized about gluing her mother's mouth shut.

It gone nine before Bellatrix saw her father and sisters even though she had already eating her mother insisted that she sat down with the family as it was last morning at home if Bellatrix had a choice she would have much rather and have spent her remaining time at home in her bedroom then sit listening to her family usual crap.

Thanks to BellaAnastasiaPotter for reviewing 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Eight September 1st 1962 pt 2

Bellatrix sat on the Hogwarts Express her second cousin Evan Rosier was beside her Evan was going into his second year at Hogwarts and was in Slytherin. It was Evan job to show Bellatrix around Hogwarts and take care of her, Bellatrix thought asking Evan to protect her was laughable she had been able to beat Evan in a fight since she was two but agreed to have him shadow her out of family loyalty. Bellatrix spent the train journey reading her school books most of what she read her parents had already taught but she didn't want to interact with the other students in the compartment.

When Bellatrix got to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall was waiting for the first years Bellatrix Parents had to her that McGonagall was a pureblood but was a Filthy Blood traitor Bellatrix found it funny how a parents labeled other People Blood traitors when her father had been screwing a Mudblood for years.  
McGonagall lead Bellatrix and the other first years to the Great Hall to be sorted, Bellatrix listened with mild interest to which houses the other First years ended up in until Professor McGonagall called her name.

Okay breathe Bellatrix you're a Black you'll end if Slytherin If a little snot nosed moron like Evans got sorted into Slytherin you can to.  
Bellatrix sat on the stall it only took a few seconds after McGonagall had placed the sorting hat on her head for it to Scream out " SLYTHERIN ". 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Nine September 1st 1962 pt 3 Black Manor

Cygnus and Druella Black sat in complete silence at opposite ends of the room both waiting for their daughters Bellatrix owl to arrive with a letter telling whether she had been sorted in to Slytherin like a true Black. Cygnus had no doubt that his daughter would be in Slytherin the girl had been able to Manipulate people since she was toddler but Druella did have her doubts yes Bellatrix had Slytherin qualities but she also had few Griffondor traits as well.

It was gone ten before the familiar brown owl brought arrived bringing the letter containing the information that both Cygnus and Druella had been waiting for.

It was Druella who reached out to get the letter from the owl, she carefully tore the envelope open, her eyed scanned the content of the page " Druella are you going stare it or read it at some point to night " Cygnus said with irritation in his voice Druella softly cleared her throat " Dear Mother and Father sorry the letter took so long I was busy talking to my Dorm mates not that either of you really care no you're more interested in what house I am in , I was sorted into Slytherin parents dearest so don't worry Your daughter Bellatrix "  
Druella read the words in clear voice " I Told you she would be a Slytherin" Cygnus told Druella with a Smug tone. Druella rolled her eyes at her husband before leaving to go to bed.  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Ten September 19th 1962

Bellatrix found the castle beautiful in a strange way the complexity is what appealed to her,A school is built for place of learning but when the school year ends there would no one there to teach so the building then becomes obsolete but needed again once the students returned and to Bellatrix that what made it beautiful but to her fellow students it was just because the castle was big and magical that made it appealing.

It was not only Bellatrix view of the castle that was different from the other students it was many things from blood purity to whether a women's place was at home raising children or fighting beside a man in battle in Bellatrix opinion everything she believed was right and everyone was wrong it was that stubborn belief that had caused tensions with her fellow first years however Bellatrix didn't care Tom believed in the same things as her and according to her parents Toms opinion is all that matter among pureblood society .

Toms opinion was also important to Bellatrix but she could not explain why it just was maybe it was because he was only one who ever took her seriously when she said that one day she'd be warrior and a better one than any man or maybe it was because he could make whole room of people shiver with one look or maybe it was something else but one thing Bellatrix was sure of one day she'd fight beside him ridding the magical world of Mudbloods and Blood traitors destroying the filthy half breeds that walked among them. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter eleven October 4th 1962

Bellatrix sat in the Headmaster office with a cold and challenging expression upon her face and arms firmly crossed in defence trying to out stare the Headmaster " Miss Black do you know why you have been sent to my Office " Dumbledore spoke his usual cheerful voice replaced with disapproval " I assume it's because Parkinson is unconscious in the hospital wing sir " Bellatrix said with a hint of amusement lacing her Voice " Correct Miss Black, Now would like to explain to me why you felt need to push a student down a flight of stairs " his voice clearly stating it was an order rather than a request " It was an accident Headmaster I playfully shoved Parkinson and he losses his balance Sir " Bellatrix said her tone of voice oddly cold " will confirm this when he wakes will he Miss Black " Dumbledore said his voice stating he didn't Believe her " Of course Headmaster, Can I go now Headmaster "Bellatrix asked her tone when Of Boredom , the Headmaster let out a small sigh " yes Miss Black you can go now " Dumbledore said .

Bellatrix walked out of Dumbledores office trying her hardest not look smug of course that little twit Parkinson would confirm her story he would never admit he got over powered by girl. It was Parkinsons own fault he ended up in the Hospital wing, he had winding Bellatrix up for days until she finally snapped unfortunately for Parkinson she lost her temper on the grand stair case , it took one little shove for Parkinson to lose his balance and go hurdling down a two flights of stairs of course McGonagall had picked that precise moment to appear sending Bellatrix to Dumbledore. Bellatrix was unfussed about any punishment the Headmaster could have dished out because her parents had the right connections to get her our of trouble.

Thanks to Leiyran for reviewing 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter twelve October 18th 1962

Bellatrix sat in the girls dorm rereading the letter from Tom for the tenth time , Dear Miss Black Congratulations on being placed into to Slytherin now I have gotten the pleasantries out of the way I need to ask you do something of up most importance for me I need you to Spy on Dumbledore for and tell me of his where about on certain days Do not fail me Bella.  
Sincerely Tom P.S. Your father would have prefered I pick someone else for this so it's probably best you do not mention this to your parents.

Bellatrix could not believe Tom had picked her do something for him rather than one of the Male Slytherins ,she could not help but wonder why Tom needed to know what Dumbledore was up too however.

Bellatrix decided within seconds of the first time she read the letter that she would do what Tom had asked of her partly because Tom had asked and partly because her father would have preferred she didn't which was reason enough for Bellatrix to anything in the hope of annoying daddy dearest.

Over the years Bellatrix relationship with her parents had become rather strained and Bellatrix didn't know why, Her mother favoured Narcissa ,her father Favoured Andromeda and it seemed Bellatrix that she was just the daughter that both found fault in some way or another.

Thanks to Hermione Is My Role Model for reviewing 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Thirteen November 23rd 1962

Bellatrix head felt as if would explode and her body as if she had a bucket of ice poured all over her even though her forehead was burning up ,Madame Pompfreys stupid potions didn't seem to be helping at all.

Bellatrix curled up in the hospital wings uncomfortable bed and for the first since beginning Hogwarts she missed home, it was probably the fever talking but she also missed her parents and her sisters.

Nearly every girl in Bellatrix dorm had come down the flu but Bellatrix seemed to be effect the worst and showed no signs of improvement unlike the others.

" Why aren't I getting better " Bellatrix groaned as Madame Pompfrey fussed that should Bellatrix had hardly touched her food " You've caught a worse dose of the flu than your friends " Madame Pompfrey said " there not my friends " Bellatrix said sleepily " Miss Black rest I'll be back to check on you in a few hours " Madame Pompfrey told her before walking away, Bellatrix closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Thanks to thanks to delenda est c for reviewing 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter fourteen November 23rd Nightmares

Bellatrix was running, where she was unsure all she knew was she had to escape the bitter cold dark fog , She wasn't sure why she had to run from the fog either accept it frightened her greatly, Bellatrix could hear screaming and insane mocking laughter trailing behind her, she could hear the woman pleading saying she didn't know anything, a man saying her name begging her to stop.

Bellatrix sat up right her body drenched in sweat, her breathing ragged ' its just a nightmare, it's not real ' she whispered but a taunting voice in her head giggled and said it wasn't a dream, it was her future.

Bellatrix buried her head into her pillow trying to block voice out not wanting to listen it but the voice kept going, giggling the mocking, Bellatrix considered calling Madame Pompfrey but what would say " hey I had a nightmare and now there's a mocking voice in my head " , she'd think Bellatrix insane .

Bellatrix gave a small snort of laughter she could just imagine what her mother would say if Madame Pompfrey said Bellatrix was insane, something along the lines off " How dare you suggest my daughter is insane don't you know she's from the noble houses of Rosiser and Black " , Bellatrix almost wanted to called insane just to see the insulted look on her mothers face.

Thanks to delenda est c and TheDarkMistressBellatrix

Author Note : Bellamort forever 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter fourteen December 24th 1962

It several weeks before Bellatrix got better and by the time she did it was time to go home for the Christmas holidays, Bellatrix couldn't believe her parents were making her attend their stupid Christmas party, it was supposed to be her Christmas break ,her time to relax not stand about dressed up like their personal doll to show off.

Bellatrix stood among her parents' guest with a fake smile planted on her face searching the crowds for Tom, the only person she actually wanted to talk to; When she finally did find Tom among her parents sea of guests he was in a deep conversation with her father, Bellatrix watched fascinated by the look of fear on her fathers face at Toms words.

Bellatrix waited until her father and Tom had departed company an until her father had disappeared into the crowd of guests before she approached Tom, as she walked up to him she felt her stomach tie itself up in knots of nerves, unsure of what to say Bellatrix softly cleared her throat to gain Toms attention.

When Tom first looked at Bellatrix his face was emotionless and cold but only for a fraction of a second, ' ah Miss Black you look as wonderful as ever this evening ' Tom said charmingly, Bellatrix could feel her face go red ' Thank you Tom, it took many hours of my mother poking and prodding me to look this ' Bellatrix said with a small bitter smile.

Bellatrix saw Toms shoulders hunch slightly the way he always did when she mentioned her family, wanting to continue talking to him she opted to change the topic ' I did what you asked of me, I watched Dumbledore ', Tom raised his left eyebrow as if to tell Bellatrix to continue, ' He's been meeting with an Aurour called Alistair Moody and he's been preaching about mudbloods being like us more recently' Bellatrix said her eyes looking at up Tom eagerly waiting for him to talk.

Tom summarized what Bellatrix had said before speaking ' So the old man thinks recruiting a few Aurours and preaching about how great mudbloods are, is going to be enough to against me ' Tom said mockingly, Bellatrix let out a small giggle in agreement with Toms words.

Across the room Druella Black watched the Dark Lord and her eleven year old daughter with bitter resentment.

Thanks to TheDarkMistressBellatrix and delenda est c for reviewing 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter sixteen December 25th 1962

Bellatrix had Narcissa and Andromeda curled up on her lap both had been crying, Christmas had been ruined thanks to her parents having the most Almighty argument, what a way to spend Christmas day listening to your parents scream how much they utterly despise each other.

normally Bellatrix would have told her sisters to shove off when her parents were having a screaming match but today their faces looked so pathetic that she let them stay in her bedroom, because even through her sisters frequently annoyed her, Bellatrix did care about them both.

Bellatrix was unsure what had sparked off her parents to argue but what she was sure off, she was never getting married, She was never going to be like her Mother and father screaming at one another with venom and hatred, she was going to be a fighter and have adventures.

Bellatrix sat there softly stroking her sisters hair, losing herself into a fantasy of all the adventures she would have, blocking out her parents words of resentment to each other, her sisters sleepy sniffles and the ache to be any where but there.

Author note : Sorrys its so short.

Thanks to TheDarkMistressBellatrix 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

May 12th 1963

It was Bellatrix twelfth birthday, she had received many gifts from her family, from their friends and boys who hoping that in later life she'd pick them for marriage, but the only gift she cared about was the one from Tom.

A book filled with Dark magic, that neither of parents would let her learn until she was sixteen, both would flip if they knew Tom had given her the book, but Bellatrix didn't care, if Tom felt she was ready to learn the Dark arts now, then she was ready.

Bellatrix carried the book with all day in her bag, she even placed the book along with Toms short note, under her pillow that night.

Bellatrix couldn't put the book down, it was as if she held the book long enough everything would become better, her dwindling relationship with her parents, her sister would be as strong as her, Dumbledore and his supporters would bow down to Tom.

It was stupid, Bellatrix knew that, but that was how she felt when the book was near her, and she wanted to feel like that forever, If a book could make her feel that, what would actually performing the spells be like Bellatrix wondered, little did she know she'd be trying one the spells, in less than a week.

Bellatrix didn't know it, but that book filled with Dark Magic was the beginning to a path of Darkness for her and others around her or maybe somewhere subconsciously she did know, but just didn't care.

Thank you to BellaAnastasiaPotter, Delenda est c, Hermione Is My Role Model and TheDarkMistressBellatrix for reviewing :-) 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

May 17th 1963

Bellatrix layed curled in a ball on her bed, she was worried, if Evan told Dumbledore how he had come to be injured, she'd be thrown out Hogwarts, Everyone knew that the only thing to get kicked out by Dumbledore was to be caught practicing Dark Magic.

Bellatrix hadn't meant to hurt him, it just happened, the spell just came out her of mouth of its own accord, they had been practicing dueling, he had taunted her about boys being better than girls and how he couldn't undressed why the Dark Lord favoured someone weak like her, over the strong male heirs of Purebloods.

Bellatrix couldn't help, but wonder what parents would say if she got kicked out, probably something along the lines of " You're a disgrace to the Black Name, how could you embarrass us like this", Bellatrix shuddered at the thought of that argument.

The whole situation remind her of the time she had broken a vase that had been in the Black family for five hundred years, she was six years old and had been chasing Four year old Andromeda around the room, when she knocked it over, she could remember the loud crash and sister eyes widening with fear about how about trouble Bellatrix was going to be in, as turned out Andromeda had a reason to be afraid, her parents had gone mental over it, but luckily her house elf Blossom had taken the blame.

Bellatrix couldn't help, but wish Blossom was there to take blame now; she just hoped that Evan would keep his big mouth shut.

Thank-you to delenda est c for reviewing 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

May 18th 1963

Tom had come through, he wrote to Evan and threatened to crucio his parents until they couldn't remember their own names if he told Dumbledore about what she did.

She didn't even know how he found out and to be honest she didn't care how he knew, all she cared about was that she'd get to stay at Hogwarts, her parents would never know what happened and Tom cared enough about her to get her out of trouble…

Tom consumed her thoughts most of the time lately and she didn't know why which unsettled her greatly ever since she had been small she'd like to know why things happened, why was sky blue, why couldn't everyone do magic, her questions irritated parents no end even more so when they didn't have an answer and she'd bug them nonstop until they found one.

So not to have an answer made her very uncomfortable, normally when she was feeling like that she'd talk Tom, but she couldn't exactly ask him "why can't I stop thinking about you?" could she.

Maybe she could ask her mother, she'd probably know why she couldn't get Tom out her mind.

A massive thank-you to Hermione Is My Role Model, delenda est c and TheDarkMistressBellatrix for reviewing 


End file.
